The project goal will be to establish a central registry (CCPDS) for the Illinois Cancer Council that will combine data abstracted from the four university centers participating in ICC into a central computerized data base for research, evaluation, and reporting cumulative trends in the Chicago metropolitan area. In addition to the design of the system, project proposed will include staffing and staff training for the key registry positions.